


From His Vantage

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Croft's view as he finds Ahsoka again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If So Be It Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486929) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Covenant is [B_Radley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)'s creation, so is this scene. I just shifted the viewpoint and am PRAYING I got it right.

His first instinct is to wonder if she's trying to draw a target out, because it's the only reason he can come up with for her back being to most of the bar, and the door. He takes in the line of her shoulders under the cloak she's wearing, and decides that she's actually being careless, more than anything, and he's a little angry.

He doesn't have that right… but it lingers, as he thinks on all the possible things that could have happened to her by now. 

Maybe he's projecting his fear and worry, just a little. He shoves it to the side and moves forward, still weighing the changes he can sense. She's taller, more wary even if she is sitting in a poorly defensible place. She's not happy, and he didn't even have to dip into the Force to know that one, just seeing it in her frame.

Another step must be one too many as he watches her go to full alertness, and he has to smirk, as she proves she is the huntress all over again.

He manages to speak in her language, in the words of his Master, even if it doesn't come naturally to his throat or tongue. It's meant as one more reassurance on who he is.

Yet, when she turns, and he can see the markings have changed slightly, as the roundness of youth fades away from her face, he gets caught up in the memories and the possibilities lost because she was betrayed by the Order. He knows it's showing on his face as she impacts his body, a fierce hold that is even stronger than he remembers her slim arms being capable of. 

Then she whispers his name, the one she holds for him, and the emotions spill over.


End file.
